Крассигиринус
Крассигиринус | image file = Crassigyrinus BW.jpg | image title = | image descr = Крассигиринус | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Amphibia | ordo = неизвестен | familia = неизвестно | genus = Крассигиринус | species = Крассигиринус шотландский | latin = | wikispecies =Crassigyrinus | commons = Category:Crassigyrinus | itis = | ncbi = }} Крассигиринус (Crassigyrinus scoticus) — примитивное четвероногое («земноводное») начала каменноугольной эпохи. Систематическое положение крассигиринуса неясно, он не относится к темноспондилам, возможно, относится к антракозаврам, но имеет черты и тех, и других. У крассигиринуса высокий череп с короткой мордой. Орбиты четырехугольные, вынесены вверх, направлены вбок. Поверхность костей черепа обильно скульптирована (высказано предположение, что череп мог быть покрыт кожными выростами для маскировки). Есть подвижное сочленение между щеками и крышей черепа (как у антракозавров). Имеется «ушная вырезка», вмещавшая брызгальце. Небо примитивное, как у рипидистий. Очень мощные зубы на небе. На передней поверхности черепа, между предчелюстными костями, расположено грушевидное отверстие, связанное с передним небным окном. Одно время предполагалось, что ниже ноздрей было отверстие для чувствительного щупальца (как у червяг), но сейчас доказано, что это ошибка. На нижней челюсти есть большие отверстия, в которые при закрытой пасти входили концы небных клыков. Скелет слабый, тело длинное, передние конечности крайне малы (длина плеча меньше диаметра орбиты), задние длиннее передних. Число пальцев точно не известно. Длина достигала 1,5 -2 метров. Несомненно, крассигиринус был хищником, одним из самых сильных хищников своей эпохи. Он обитал в болотах и заросших мелких водоемах, подстерегая добычу в мутной воде. Несмотря на свою примитивность, это – вторичноводное животное. thumb|left| Crassigyrinus scoticus Крассигиринус был описан по фрагментам челюстей Д. Уотсоном в 1929 году, а первые его остатки были обнаружены еще в XIX веке. Все остатки происходят из раннего карбона (визей) Шотландии. Современное описание выполнено в 1980- 1990-х годах. Сейчас он стал довольно популярен – так, в сериале «Доисторический Парк» Найджел Марвин ловит крассигиринуса голыми руками. Литература *Ahlberg, P.E. and Milner, A.R. 1994. The origin and early diversification of tetrapods. Nature 368: 507-514. *Andrews, S.M., Browne, M.A.E., Panchen, A.L.&. and Wood, S.P. 1977. Discovery of amphibians in the Namurian (Upper Carboniferous) from Fife. Nature 265: 529-532. *Carroll, R. L. 1995. Problems of the phylogenetic analysis of Paleozoic choanates. Bull Mus Natl Hist Nat Paris 17,389-445. *Clack, J.A. 1996. The palate of Crassigyrinus scoticus, a primitive tetrapod from the Lower Carboniferous of Scotland. In: Milner, A.R. (Ed.) Special Papers in Palaeontology 52, pp. 55-64. *Gauthier, J., Canatella, D., De Queiroz, K., Kluge, A. and Rowe, T. 1989. Tetrapod phylogeny. In: Fernholm, B., Bremer, K. and Jornwall, H., The Hierarchy of Life. London, Elsevier Science Publishers, pp. 337-353. *Laurin, M. & Reisz, R. R. 1997. A new perspective on tetrapod phylogeny. In Sumida, S. S. and Martin, K. L. M. (Eds) Amniote Origins - completing the transition to land,pp. 9-59. London: Academic Press. *Panchen, A.L. 1973. On Crassigyrinus scoticus Watson, a primitive amphibian from the Lower Carboniferous of Scotland. Palaeontology 16: 179-193. *Panchen, A.L. 1985. On the amphibian Crassigyrinus scoticus Watson from the Carboniferous of Scotland. Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London. Series B 309: 461-568. *Panchen, A.L. and Smithson, T.R. 1990. The pelvic girdle and hind limb of Crassigyrinus scoticus (Lydekker) from the Scottish Carboniferous and the origin of the tetrapod pelvic skeleton. Transactions of the Royal Society of Edinburgh: Earth Sciences. 81: 31-44. Ссылки *http://ag.arizona.edu/tree/eukaryotes/animals/chordata/crassigyrinus/crassigyrinus.html *http://scienceblogs.com/tetrapodzoology/2007/07/crassigyrinus_or_how_id_love_a.php *http://www.palaeos.com/Vertebrates/Units/150Tetrapoda/150.400.html#Crassigyrinidae Категория:Фауна каменноугольного периода Категория:Вымершие амфибии